


Advice

by sinkauli



Series: Wimsey Errantry [3]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: She badly needs advice, but that's what Advisories are for.
Series: Wimsey Errantry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115972
Kudos: 8





	Advice

She finds herself in the book. THORPE, Hilary A. (novice, pre-rating). Her address and telephone number change depending on whether she's at school or at the Red House.

She badly needs advice, but that's what Advisories are for, she supposes.

He's in the book too. No surprise. A phone call away, or a letter, writing comes more easily to her. She could write to ask if she can come to London and talk to him. Or better still, invite him for Christmas again. Last year inviting him changed her life; it might do so again.

"Dear Lord Peter..." she writes.


End file.
